Bed of Roses
by tarzaan
Summary: Rose is having a bad night and can't fall asleep.


**Warnings:** sex between women, don't like it don't read

 **Summary:** Rose is having a bad night and can't fall asleep.

 **AN:** I'm obsessed with the Doctor Who -series and I thought I would never dare to write about it, but I got an inspiration from talking with my friend, so... Here it is. I have to admit I wrote this in the heat of the moment, so if (and when) you find any mistakes, please point them out! I hope you will like it, and even if you don't please review :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who

* * *

Rose tossed and turned in her bed, frustrated that she couldn't fall asleep. Granted, it was always kind of hard for her to sleep in the TARDIS, who kept making some noises occasionally and the fact that the Doctor didn't sleep made her guilty of needing to. But tonight was especially hard. She felt sad for some reason, really sad. Almost depressed even. She sometimes got like this, when the night fell, even though she seemed upbeat all the time when she was awake. She wondered if it was because she couldn't sleep next to someone. Mickey might have not been the right man for her, but at least he had been up for cuddling now and then.

Problem was she knew who she wanted to cuddle with, but would not for the world bring it up. She turned for the millionth time and finally seemed to find position where she could be comfortable. She felt the heaviness of the much needed sleep press upon her.

After a while she got woken up by something rattling in the hallway. She sighed heavily, and got up, and sent one last longing look to her bed before getting out of the room, her feet making soft padding sound as she walked.

"Doctor?" she called, turning around the corner, only to catch a golden glow disappearing around the corner. _Oh my god, he's regenerating again_ , was her first thought when she saw the light, so much like the one who had swallowed the man she had run away with.

"Doctor?" she called again, this time with an edge of worry in her voice. She peered to the room, not knowing what to expect. Her eyes fell on a blond girl sitting on the edge of a pool, dipping her toes in the water, seeming to glow slightly golden for a split second, before it faded and she was looking just like any other human being.

 _He's a girl! He's turned into a woman!_

"Doctor?" she asked softly from the doorway, not wanting to approach the girl. She had hair just like Rose's, only messier, and wilder and she was sitting with her back turned to Rose, so she could not see the face of the stranger. Seeming to only now realise Rose was there, the girl turned and grinned at her. Rose was in shock, as she looked at her own face grinning at her.

"Who're you?" she demanded accusingly. What was happening here? The Rose-copy got up and walked in front of the original one. Rose noted that the girl was naked, but didn't seem to bother her at all. She stepped a little too close and tilted her head, looking curiously at Rose.

"It's weird seeing yourself without a mirror, isn't it?" the girl asked, giggling slightly. Rose was having trouble getting anything out of her mouth, even though it was already hanging open. "Well, technically you're not me, just identical," the girl continued, looking at Rose as she was some zoo exhibit.

"Hold on, I'm the original, so who're you?" Rose finally managed. The girl giggled and took a few bouncing steps backwards.

"I'm the one who creates myself," she said, whirling in place. Suddenly she stopped and looked straight in to Rose's eyes. "I'm you, but not you. I have a name, and it's a message."

"Are you… Are you Bad Wolf?" Rose asked, not believing her ears. The girl tilted her head, thinking.

"Yep, I am. I'm Bad Wolf," she grinned, breaking into giggles. She danced in front of the stunned Rose again and brushed her hand lightly to her cheek. "And you are sad."

Rose felt like flinching from the touch, but did not, for some reason. The girl was right, she was sad. Bad Wolf was standing just a little too close again, her breath tickling Rose's face and suddenly Rose felt a tingle in the lower part of her stomach.

 _What?_

Bad Wolf seemed to know what Rose was feeling and leaned even closer to her, the identical eyelashes fluttering as she pressed a questioning kiss on Rose's lips. This time Rose didn't even feel like flinching away, she just let go of the reasoning part of her mind, closed her eyes and kissed the identical girl in front of her.

Rose tentatively wrapped her arms around Bad Wolf's neck and buried them in her hair, as the latter girl deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue in Rose's mouth. Rose sighed into the kiss as Bad Wolf's hands began to crawl under the hem of her pyjama shirt. Rose didn't stop to think, letting the girl strip her as naked as she was, all the while kissing her.

Eventually they both felt naked skin pressing against each other and moaned almost simultaneously. Bad Wolf gently pressed Rose down on the cold tile floor, which made her gasp and shivers to run down her body. The other girl started raining little kisses down Rose's throat, stopping to bite into the soft skin gently, eliciting another sharp gasp and moan from Rose.

Rose felt the tingling sensation between her legs increasing and she found herself gasping for air. Bad Wolf really knew what she was doing when she lowered herself down the between the Rose's legs. Rose waited, tensing up, but the other girl gently nibbled the skin of her tights and caressing her body all around, which made Rose relax, allowing skilled fingers explore her.

She felt the fingers touch between her legs first, carefully and raised her hips to show she was ready and willing. The messy-haired girl seemed to get it as she dipped one finger in Rose, making her moan and write under the touch. Rose opened up her eyes that she had screwed shut when she felt the finger enter her and looked at the slightly manic but identical face of the other girl. She was quickly forced to break the eye contact when she felt another finger join the first one. Tossing her head back she shut her eyes and moaned, as she felt a tongue flick at her clit.

"Oh my god…" she cried, her fingers trying to desperately find something to hold on to in the tile floor, in vain. She felt her orgasm approaching as Bad Wolf's expert tongue and fingers brought her closer and closer. Her fingers finally found something as she curled them in the messy hair and pressed the intrusive mouth closer.

Finally Rose felt the pleasure exploding around her. She arched her back and felt every muscle in her body tense up and she moaned loudly, pressing the head closer to her for a moment then relaxed as her muscles allowed her to. She watched fascinated as the identical girl crawled up and snuggled close to her.

"Thank you," Rose sighed, content. Bad Wolf looked at her and grinned, again, a little manically.

"Don't mention it, Rose."

Rose closed her eyes and felt a delicious sleep overtake her at last, until she heard someone calling her name.

"Rose! Enough sleeping, we've landed!"

She cracked her eyes, and shut them just as quickly as the light peered through to her visual nerves. She shifted, trying to wrap her arms tighter around… Nothing? She opened her eyes again and found herself in her bed in her bedroom. She got up to sit on the edge of her bed uncertainly, only to find out she still had her pyjamas on.

"Doctor?" she called. His face popped to the opening of her door grinning at her.

"Haven't you dressed yet?"

"I was asleep?" she posed it as a question, the touch of the other girl still so clear in her mind.

"Yeah! Now, come on, hurry!"

"Yea, okay…" he didn't seem to notice her weird mood and just rushed off, probably to the control room. Rose got up and scanned the room, partly expecting to find a messy haired blond girl grinning in some corner. But she was nowhere in sight. Rose got dressed quickly and hurried after the Doctor, who was frowning at the controls.

"So, what's up?"

"False alarm, we haven't landed. TARDIS has been really weird since last night. She's just humming happily," he said, not taking his eyes of the control panel.

"You can hear her?"

"Yeah, she's telepathic. And she seems to be in a good mood."

Rose looked at the centre of the room, with the tubes and could have sworn she saw golden light flickering faintly, as if winking at her. She flushed deep shade of red. _It couldn't be, right? It had been just a dream._

"Telepathic? She couldn't, for example, to enter dream, could she?" Rose asked as casually as she could, gaining a weird look and a raise of eyebrow.

"Potentially," he said slowly. "Why?"

"No reason, you know me. Just curious," Rose said, scratching the back of her neck and willing herself to stop blushing. When she was sure the Doctor was occupied in the fiddling the controls again, she leaned closer to the long tubes, reaching the ceiling.

"Thanks," she mouthed.

"Aww, yeah! We're back on course!" Doctor shouted, delighted. Rose laughed as he turned his proud smiling face to her.

"Where are we off to?"

* * *

 **AN:** So that's it, I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
